Final Destination 3: Chain Reaction
by The Last Gamer
Summary: It has been 4 years since the events of FD2. Matt Travis moves to McKinley in the hope of finding and saving the unknowingly players of another of Death's games. Always watching from a distant point, but having never taken action before, will he save Wendy Christensen and her friends, or may he lose his head in the process? It doesn't always means decapitation, you know...
1. Chapter 1: Premonition - Intervention

**Final Destination 3: Chain Reaction**

**A fanfiction by ****The Last Gamer**

**Summary:** It has been 4 years since the events of FD2. Matt Travis moves to McKinley in the hope of finding and saving the unknowingly players of another of Death's games. Always watching from a distant point, but having never taken action before, will he save Wendy Christensen and her friends, or may he lose his head in the process? It doesn't always means decapitation, you know...

_**Disclaimer:**_**Final Destination, Final Destination 2, Final Destination 3, Final Destination 5,**_**the **_**Final Destination **_**series and characters are property of New Line Cinema. This fanfiction and its contents are of my property.**_

Chapter One: Premonition - Intervention

Matt Travis is the average 22 year old guy you may look sometime off your window, walking through the street, taking a break on a Coffee shop, always carrying a notebook and a pen, talking to someone in his cellphone (probably a friend), stealing looks from a passing-by girl, and all that stuff.

But he's not _that_ average. A halo of mystery is found around him, and if you look closely to his black eyes, you find them even darker. Black short hair, 6" 2' feet tall, white skin and above his left cheek, just behind his eye, a scar. Wearing a coffee denim jacket, a pair of jeans, and carrying the notebook and the pen on his left hand. A terrible secret lies between the deepest of his thoughts. And just as his old deceased friend, Sam Lawton, he was handsome, yet unaware of it.

Matt Travis had been staying in New York for the past 2 years. He had moved on to McKinley, Pennsylvania, in order to live a cheaper life, with the money he had stashed in his old job as a private investigator. Well, that's the main cause. Or at least the OFFICIAL one. He knew what was going to happen in this not-so-small town. Something that would change his entire life. For good or for bad, we might never know.

It was the time of McKinley High School's study break. Students from last grades were on graduation, and they would be celebrating their senior field trip on the famous amusement park McKinley had. Most of the students were 17-year-olders,_Its_ favorites since Flight 180...

The McKinley Park was on need of new Security Guards. Matt had secured a trial for himself, the same night of the senior trip. After he had been given a bright-red jacket with the SECURITY word on it, an ID marked "Trial" and been told to keep the order in the games, he started his shift. It's not so far from that point that we start to tell the story.

He had been looking to distant points with the help of a telescope, and he was surprised to see a girl with a camera, taking a photo of her friends. Thing is, it wasn't the girl that had attracted him, but it was the fact that in her photo, the "HIGH DIVE" game appeared as "HIGH DI E". She did not give any importance to it though, but Matt did. It was the first sign. He moved on to follow the girl. A soft gust of wind flew towards him, taking a piece of a newspaper along with it. Matt took a brief look at the newspaper, and it read "Got a broken heart? Get it to work again!" Matt just looked at it with dislike, but then stomped on someone.

Matt: "Oh, I'm very sorry. I wasn't watching to where I was going."

Woman's voice: "Never mind. None of us is hurt, are you?"

Matt: "Yeah, yeah, of course, uhh…"

He had just stepped into the girl. She had very big coffee eyes, a lovely smile, and wavy brown hair. She also had a pretty face, at least for Matt's taste. But as soon as he thought that stalking on someone is not exactly the most accurate way to ensure they're safe, he used a backup plan.

Matt: "Hey, what's your name?"

Girl: "Wendy Christensen. Nice to meet you."

Matt: "My name's Matt Travis. To protect and serve."

As they shook hands, Wendy smiled and laughed with the "protect and serve" part.

Wendy: "What, are you some kind of a cop?"

Matt: "Well, the most similar to one here."

He showed her the jacket and the ID. Then, a kid, probably a classmate, appeared behind her.

Kid: "Wendy, we thought we had lost you."

Wendy: (still laughing) "But if I'm not dead, Jason!"

Her words echoed on Matt's head. But he did his best to act as cool as he needed to seem.

Wendy: "Oh, Matt, this is my boyfriend, Jason Wise. And Jason, this here's Matt Travis, a new friend."

Jason: "How're you?"

Matt: "Real good, thanks. I'm new in the town, and this is the first job I found. Mind if I go along with you during my shift? That way I'll keep a better security in the games."

Wendy: "Yeah, for sure. No problem."

'_That was very easy, I guess'_ thought Matt as they went to a table where a couple of friends of Wendy and Jason were sitting. He was introduced to them and they introduced themselves as Kevin Fischer and Carrie Dreyer. '_Dreyer? It reminds me to Blake Dreyer, one of the casualties of 180…_'

He learned Wendy had been given the task of taking the photos for their yearbook. And in the way, he got to know Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin, both attractive and popular, Frankie Cheeks, who believed himself some sort of Casanova and was not supposed to be there because he had already graduated two years ago, Lewis Romero, one of the jocks from McKinley High (and a very selfish one), and Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer, both a couple, school goths, rationalists and way too much down-to-earth. Only for a minute in order to continue with security protocols, Matt didn't met all of the people he needed to know.

All photos, seen on Wendy's eye and camera, seemed normal to her and her friends. Matt felt there was something wrong there, specially in the goths' picture. it seemed as if the word SKILL looked like KILL, because of the flash. But he never did any comment on them. Not that night.

Then it was time for them to enter the last ride, and the most concurrent: Devil's Flight: the rollercoaster that really gave you a thrill. Or at least by some of the signs in there. Matt thought he had been paranoid, so he had to chill down. Everything had turned off their sounds, giving a vague sensation of distance. Then's when he heard somewhere:

"_I close my eyes,__  
__only for a moment_  
_and the moment's gone._  
_All my dreams_  
_pass before my eyes,_  
_a curiosity,_  
_Dust in the Wind_…"

Matt had heard it before. That song had haunted Sam and the other survivors of North Bay Bridge. Suddenly he saw the sign that said "_No exit after turnstiles. I'll see you soon._" He heard Bludworth's words again: "_I'll see you soon…_"

Matt: "You know, guys, this may not be the best ride you might be looking for. What if you try out the carrousel, eh?"

Kevin: "Are you out of your mind? That's the best ride there is in this whole town. A carrousel's for little girls only."

Jason: "Yeah, besides, most of our class is off to there."

Matt was short of imagination as of to tell stories, so he hoped someone would had the vision, because he was sure, he couldn't hope there would be no accident.

As they got into the ride, Wendy also seemed uneasy on riding it. Matt opened the way for them to have a seat. Suddenly, the four guys had a quarrel on who should go in the front and who in the back. Wendy and Kevin went back, and Jason and Carrie in the front.

Matt's boss appeared in the ride. He called him and he told them he'd be back.

Boss: "For a first night shift, you've done great. Here you go. Three hundred, as we had agreed to. Hey, would you like to have a seat at Devil's Flight, just to relax? This ride ain't got all the people it should carry."

Matt was about to yell he wouldn't even touch the ride. But then he remembered his new friends and came up with another backup plan.

Matt: "No, thanks, boss. I have a strange disease that doesn't let me have adrenalin moments. Maybe other time. By now, I would like to secure this ride, and I'll even do it free of charge!"

Boss: "OK. Well, at least this ride, but once it's finished you're not a guard anymore tonight."

Matt rushed back to secure Wendy and Kevin. Then he noticed bubble gum in front of Kevin's seat.

Kevin: "Who left this crap here?"

Matt: "Doesn't matter. I have to see if you're OK. And that thing doesn't kill. Yet."

After checking them, he stepped back. The ride went as normal, just at a little moment. That womanizer, Frankie, had a video camera even though the sign at the entrance of the game said "No loose objects! No cameras!", and dropped it at the loop. The rollercoaster started to shake and lose aim. The hydraulics that joined a first part of the coaster failed and let people fall in a closed turn. Matt ran towards the fallen part. There was Jason and Carrie, Ashley and Ashlyn and the stupid Cheeks. After checking they were lifeless, he followed the ride, running under it, guiding himself by the sound of the tracks, and he heard a loud hit and a grunt. The jock, Romero, had practically died from a trauma by hitting a pipe with his torso. Needless to check if he was dead, Matt kept running. They had stuck in the middle of a loop, and then McKinley and Erin fell to the ground, screaming and died when they were 7 inches about to hit the floor. Two girls fell afterwards.

Matt "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, THE NIGHT OF THE FALLING CORPSES?!"

Up to that point, he had seen Death in action, but he had never seen it that close. He always saw from a distant point, sound and safe, as people like him were taken out. The last two falling girls were hooded, so he was about to reveal their faces, when he heard the rollercoaster going back and he heard a slashing sound, Wendy's unmistakable voice screaming, and then he was scared to hell when he saw Kevin's torso off his body, falling exactly in front of him.

Matt: "HOLY SHIT!"

Then he heard Wendy screaming again, and he saw as in slow motion as the last wagon hit a pipe of the tracks, and she was falling to be brutally sliced by one of the middle tracks of the rollercoaster.

Then they were back at the tracks. It seemed as if nothing had happened. Wendy was still terrified, but not Kevin. Matt knew exactly what had happened. They had been shown the vision of the rollercoaster's demise. In order to be totally sure, he took the bubble gum off Kevin's front seat. His fears were confirmed as it stuck between his fingers. Wendy started panicking.

Wendy (scared): "We gotta get out of here."

Matt (panting): "They won't believe us, but generate as much panic as you can. I don't care about my job here."

Matt sprinted and jumped off security to free the ride. He pushed the guy who was in the controls and pulled back a lever. It only released the back half of the ride. Then he saw Kevin, Lewis and Ian fighting. He was about to secure the other half with the other lever, when two fat security guards punched him to the ground. He fought them as much as he lasted, but the guards used an electric zapper to freeze him, and they took him along with the rest of the people who were in the ride and eventually got kicked out.

Matt: "NO! You don't understand, the rollercoaster's gonna derail! You have to believe us, it's gonna derail! It's gonna derail!"

Matt's boss appeared and he said:

Boss: "Travis, what the hell is going on here? You said you'd lay security to this ride, free of charge, and now you provoked 10 people out of it!"

Matt: "But we saw it! A girl and me had a vision of it derailing and killing everyone on it! You have to stop that ride, FUCKING QUICK!"

Boss: "And now you're telling me what to do, at the same time you're insulting me? Guess what, Travis, you've just fired yourself off this job. Guys, leave him with his friends out of here."

The fat guards opened a back door and kicked him out. Then they came back with Wendy and Kevin, and they told him to call her parents in order to calm her down- Their words were interrupted by the sound of the rollercoaster derailing in the first sharp turn. Matt could not believe it, he actually had a vision of a major accident, _but he was no survivor of it_. Amongst all of his investigations, this had never happened before. Since he had left West Coast and started investigating, he had seen visions, understood the meaning of messages that appeared as a flying piece of a newspaper, the lyrics of a song, an awkward shadow that looked like a iron bar or a chainsaw, but THIS was practically disturbing... Maybe it was the way Death welcomed him to participate in one of Its games. His thoughts were stopped as Wendy and Kevin screamed in terror:

Wendy: "JASON!"

Kevin: "CARRIE!"

Matt: "… Why?..."

**_Author's note: Hell, this is by far the longest chapter I've written in my life. With 2188 _****_words written, could you leave at least 5 words of review? Been working on it up to 5 a.m. ,you know…_**


	2. Chapter 2: Explain It to Me

**Final Destination 3: Chain Reaction**

**A fanfiction by****The Last Gamer**

**Summary:** It has been 4 years since the events of FD2. Matt Travis moves to McKinley in the hope of finding and saving the unknowingly players of another of Death's games. Always watching from a distant point, but having never taken action before, will he save Wendy Christensen and her friends, or may he lose his head in the process? It doesn't always means decapitation, you know...

_**Disclaimer:**_**Final Destination, Final Destination 2, Final Destination 3, Final Destination 5,**_**the **_**Final Destination **_**series and characters are property of New Line Cinema. This fanfiction and its contents are of my property.**_

Chapter Two: Explain It to Me.

McKinley High seemed darker than it's usual appearance. Everything was cloudy, rainy, eternally sad... and condemned to last that way all long it could take. Matt Travis was sitting down on his black muscle car, with a leather suitcase, looking at the entrance of the school. Nobody had seen him at the exact point of the parking lot where there had never been a car, and he did not want to take any looks now, or ever. He never liked to call attention. All the time he was writing in his notebook.

The rollercoaster incident had happened two weeks ago, leaving no one alive, except of course those who had been kicked out of it, and those who left it by their own foot. It should have been the 4:40 p.m. or 5:20 when at least he saw what he was expecting. Wendy Christensen was leaving the school, and she had a glum sad face, with a black diploma under her left arm. He wanted to leave his car and talk to her about what had happened back at their grad night, but her school partner, Kevin Fischer, came after her. If he was about to tell her the thing that was going to change her complete life, he needed to do it alone. Only by lips reading, he could understand by Wendy "...We don't even like each other.", that seemed more like a "I dislike you. Get the hell out of my life." Kevin stood there, still drenching himself in the rain, with a hurt look on his face. A couple of girls, the popular ones in the ride, Ashley and Ashlyn, called Wendy and seemingly invited her to do something. The blond one gave her a notebook sheet with what looked like a phone number. After they returned to their seats, Wendy wrapped the sheet, without even looking at it, but she did not threw it away. She just continued. Kevin had summoned up all of his courage and ran towards Wendy again. She just kept skipping him. Then he started to say, as far as Matt could hear now, that had already happened before. Looking for something on the web, he found about this French class... a plane... a kid had a premonition, just as she did... freaked out and got seven survivors out of it, five years ago. After they got out of the plane they saw it explode... all the remaining survivors started dying in accidents, in the exact order they would have done, unless somebody else died before. Flight 180. That was all logical explanation there needed to be. Kevin had found about it, and he tried to make Wendy understand what was about to happen. But she wouldn't understand, because all Matt could get in her words, needless of lips reading, was "Fuck you, Kevin." Then she drove away. A lightning lit everything up.

Matt learned Kevin was the first one who would believe all of his explanations. Anyway, it was soon enough. The rollercoaster's derailment happened just two weeks ago. After a prudential time, It started taking the survivors to Hell. He turned his car on, then drove off to where Kevin was standing, looking at Wendy's car driving away. He pulled his right window down and called him.

Matt: "Hey, Kevin. Kevin Fischer."

Kevin turned around, and was surprised to see Matt.

Kevin: "Hey Matt."

Matt: "Mind if I give you a ride? I saw what you were talking about with Wendy and I thought it might be of your interest."

Kevin: "Yeah, sure. Sorry if I leave your seat wet. Nice car, by the way."

Matt: "Thanks. Where's your house?

Kevin: "I live in 25 Grand Chase street."

Matt: "Now, (starts driving off) what was it that you were telling her?"

Kevin: "I was looking for an explanation for what had happened at the rollercoaster in Internet. I found about a French class from New York that was going in a flight to Paris. Then, a kid-"

Matt (remembering): "Alex."

Kevin: "Yeah! He had a vision of the plane exploding and leaving no one alive. He started looking at the omens that happened before the plane took off. Then he started panicking and six other guys, along with him were taken out of the plane. They stayed in the airport until they saw the catastrophe."

Matt: "Then all the remaining survivors started dying in bizarre accidents just a month after the explosion, and they died in the exact order they would have done if they had stayed in the plane, right?"

Kevin: "How do you know about it?"

Matt: "I was in JFK International when it happened. I met Alex Browning. I have kept up an investigation on events similar to it for over five years. It could be the second story of my life! A couple of friends of mine died in that accident."

Kevin: "Who?"

Matt: "They were... Sam Lawton and Molly Harper. They had survived North Bay Bridge's collapse, along with other co-workers. Sam also had a premonition. I can tell you, this are supernatural things that have kept the government and specialists busy."

Kevin: "What else do you know about it all?"

Matt: "By this time, the most notable accidents have been the bridge I mentioned to you, the explosion of Flight 180 and the highway pile-up at Route 23. However, Wendy did not believe you, am I right?"

Kevin: "Yeah..."

Matt: "Look, this is another of 'Death's games', as I call them. It's beginning, and we're still in time, but Wendy is important. She needs to know about this, otherwise... well, we know what's coming after us. You got her address? I'll make her understand."

Kevin: "How will you do so?"

Matt: "All what I need is inside of this suitcase. Tell me where does she live."

Kevin: "OK, she lives in 45 Halton Avenue. Thanks for the ride. Here's my cellphone number."

Matt: "I'll call you when I get her to understand. She is vital. See ya."

After dropping Kevin at his place, Matt drove as fast as he could to Wendy's house. He locked his car, took his suitcase and knocked on the door. A young girl opened the door and asked him:

Girl: "Yeah?"

Matt: "Hi, is this the Christensen residence? I'm looking for Wendy. The name's Matt Travis."

Girl: "Well, yes, this is the Christensen residence, and I'm Wendy's younger sister, Julie. Why don't you come inside? It's cold and rainy outside."

Matt: "OK, thanks." He looked at her more closely. "Haven't I seen you before?"

Julie: "What, are you trying to flirt with me?"

Matt: "I'm not! It seems to me as if you had been in the McKinley Park. I worked as a security guard there, but the same night I got the job, my boss kicked me out."

Julie: "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with asking me out. I'm always available, at least for you."

As Julie went upstairs to call Wendy, she looked at him and winked. Matt was not disgusted, Julie was as cute as Wendy- _'No, dumbass. Remember why are you here? It's vital you explain Wendy what's going to happen. Plus, you're not entitled to love anymore. Not after...'_

Wendy stepped down the stairs, and she was surprised to see Matt.

Wendy: "Matt Travis? How did you get my address?"

Matt: "Hey Wendy. A friend of yours gave it to me. I haven't tracked you down, I'm not even good at that."

Wendy (chuckling): "Yeah, however… Please come into my bedroom. There we'll talk about whatever you came to tell me."

Matt: "OK, thanks."

Wendy: "Matt, before we talk, I wanna tell you something. I always have everything under control, and that's why I feel guilty about Jason. I shouldn't have let the rollercoaster start, (sobs) and I would give everything to have a second opportunity, but I'll never have it. I can't talk to my mom and my dad. Julie's all what I got left, along with you. I've already asked her, and she's staying with me once I get a place."

Matt: "Wait. Why are you telling me this? I know it's family, changing your lifestyle when moving and all that, but, I came in by chance and it looks like I can help you in something."

Wendy: "You told us you were new in town. You have been here for two weeks, right? I thought you could help me moving on to New York. Afterwards, you told us you had spent the last two years there. It has always attracted me."

Matt: "Yeah, of course. But there are first things to do. That's why I am here, and you might not even like or believe what I'm gonna explain to you. But you have to know, I don't wanna hurt you, and all what I'm trying to do is ensure all of you are safe."

They stepped up the stairs and entered Wendy's room. It was the normal room a girl had these days. A bed, a TV, a computer, a guitar, shelves and closets, and a electric fan. Everything was in complete order.

Matt: "Nice room."

Wendy: "Thank you."

Nevertheless, her stuff was stacked in boxes, her clothes all over her bed, previously folded. Her PC was on, and there was the camera, plugged to it, reloading battery. A gust of wind moved on through everything. Matt was intrigued by it. The fan wasn't on, it even wasn't plugged.

Wendy started passing the pictures from the camera to the PC in a folder called "Yearbook". Matt sat down on her bed and he opened his suitcase, taking the notebook and the pen he always carried out, while watching as the program opened first Jason's photo, when he appeared parodying the Devil at the rollercoaster. Wendy only gave it a small sob. Then both noticed something strange. The rollercoaster was running down to the start tracks, and the picture had been taking in motion, so it seemed as if it was going through his skull.

Wendy: "Oh my God…"

_'It is now or never. Do it.' _Matt thought.

Matt: "Wendy, do you believe in destiny? Or do you rather consider you decide your own fate?"

For the first time, Wendy looked at him awkwardly.

Wendy: "I… don't know how to answer that question, sincerely."

Matt: "If Jason were still alive, would you have believed in Kevin's words, about the Flight 180?"

Wendy: "Hang on. How did you knew he told me about that? You DID track us down, didn't you?"

Matt: "Wendy, it was not _that_ hard. It's only guessing out. You were in school. Before you ask me what's my point, and how did I knew about you and him talking about Flight 180, I have to tell you, it IS true."

And he showed her a page of his notebook. It was a newspaper that read: "AIRCRAFT EXPLODES ON TAKEOFF LEAVING 7 SURVIVORS" There was a photo of the remains of Flight 180, and another of a 17 year old kid, Alex Browning.

Matt: "It's not the only accident that has had a visionary. There was a bridge's collapse earlier the same year…"

He turned to the first page of his notebook, showing another newspaper, this time reading: "BRIGDE IN CONSTRUCTION COLLAPSES LEAVING 8 SURVIVORS" with a photo of North Bay Bridge, and the co-workers of Pressage Paper, Sam Lawton and Molly Harper.

Matt: "…and 4 years ago, there was a highway pile-up."

And he turned to another page, with another newspaper reading: "DEADLY PILE-UP ON ROUTE 23 LEAVES 8 SURVIVORS" with the debris of a truck and police officer Thomas Burke, along with Kimberly Corman.

_**Author's note: These are the second longest chapters I've ever written. 1947 words this time. Would you kindly (BioShock reference) leave some review words? It's practically sad I don't have any.**_


	3. Chapter 3: First Losses

**Final Destination 3: Chain Reaction**

**A fanfiction by****The Last Gamer**

**Summary:** It has been 4 years since the events of FD2. Matt Travis moves to McKinley in the hope of finding and saving the unknowingly players of another of Death's games. Always watching from a distant point, but having never taken action before, will he save Wendy Christensen and her friends, or may he lose his head in the process? It doesn't always means decapitation, you know...

_**Disclaimer:**_**Final Destination, Final Destination 2, Final Destination 3, Final Destination 5, **_**the **_**Final Destination **_**series and characters are property of New Line Cinema. This fanfiction and its contents are of my property.**_

Chapter Three: First Losses

The Christensen residence started to light up. Just a moments ago, a 17 year old girl, Wendy Christensen, was packing her things in the hope of moving on from this town, McKinley. Her life had been simplified to regret and blame herself for the loss of her now deceased boyfriend, Jason Wise. Now she was sitting down in her chair, in front of her PC, reading a notebook. The notebook had the inscription _'Death's Design. Property of Matt Travis' _on its first pages. Wendy was terrified. She looked at the extracts of the newspapers inside of it with wide-opened eyes, filled with confusion.

The book was split in several sections. 'Survivors', 'Disasters', 'Signs', 'Lists', 'Theories', 'Awkward cases', 'Police Reports' and so on, and every one of them was also divided. 'Survivors' included 'Visionaries' and those like 'First survivor to die', 'Second' and everything else.

Matt looked at his new entry in the 'Disasters' section, Devil's Flight, and the official report of how did it happen. The hydraulics failed and the harnesses were also malfunctioning. He had wrote in the 'Lists':

_The Design for survivors of North Bay Bridge (original).  
1. Candice Hooper (snapped spine and neck).  
2. Isaac Palmer (head crushed by a Buddha statue).  
3. Olivia Castle (landed on a car after 7 story fall).  
4. Nathan Sears, skipped once (dismembered by explosion of Flight 180's engine, falling on him).  
__5. Roy Carson (head impaled by lifting hook) *unknown causes of addition to the List*  
6. Dennis Lapman (impaled in the head by a wrench).  
__7. Peter Friedkin (murdered with a meat spit).  
__8. Sam Lawton (incinerated in the Flight 180 explosion).  
__9. Molly Harper (bisected by Flight 180's tail). *unknown causes of addition to the List*_

_The Design for survivors of Flight 180 (original).  
1. Tod Waggner (asphyxiated with clothesline).  
2. Terry Chaney (ran over by bus).  
3. Valerie Lewton (impaled by kitchen knife, then exploded).  
4. Carter Horton, skipped once (crushed by a giant neon sign with '180' inscription).  
5. Billy Hitchcock (beheaded with piece of car wreck).  
6. Clear Rivers, unknown times skipped (incinerated by explosion).  
7. Alex Browning, unknown times skipped (hit in the head by a falling brick). *died before Clear Rivers* _

_The Design for survivors of Route 23 (original). IT HAS TO BE NOTED THE ORDER GOES BACKWARDS AS OF TO THE PREMONITION.  
1. Thomas Burke, skipped once (hacked to bits by wood chipper).  
2. Evan Lewis (impaled in the eye by emergency ladder).  
3. Tim Carpenter (crushed by falling glass pane).  
4. Nora Carpenter (beheaded by elevator).  
5. Kat Jennings (impaled by broken pipe).  
6. Rory Peters (trisected by barbed wire).  
7. Eugene Dix (incinerated in oxygen explosion).  
8. Clear Rivers, survivor of Flight 180, helped visionary Kimberly Corman to understand Death and skip the survivors of Route 23, unsuccessfully, as she died in the explosion that killed Eugene Dix.  
9. __Kimberly Corman, skipped once (hacked to bits by wood chipper)._

_The Design for survivors of "Devil's Flight" (original)__.  
1. Ashley Freund.  
2. Ashlyn Halperin.  
3. Frankie Cheeks.  
4. Lewis Romero.  
5. Ian McKinley.  
6. Erin Ulmer.  
7. ?  
8. ?  
9. Kevin Fischer.  
10. Wendy Christensen._

A tear ran down her cheek after reading her name. Matt Travis looked at her, knowing that the act was like getting from depression to negation, and from negation to comprehension. Matt softened his tough and rude expression, and then he said:

Matt: "I don't know if this is enough proof as to make you believe, Death's after us now. The common pattern It takes is, after one of the survivors has a premonition, vision or however you like to call it, and unsuccessfully tries to stop it from happening, then Death comes after the rest of the survivors, and It takes them in the exact order they would have died in the accident, unless other survivor sees the signs and clues that could lead to their demises, and eventually 'skips' them from Death's list again, cheating It again. But intervention has never been effective, as the last survivor that is skipped only lives to know the first survivor to be skipped becomes first on Death's list. However, intervention is not exactly useless, because it gives time. Death always leaves a prudential time before attempting to take the survivors again, in what could be called 'accidents', 'committing suicide' and others, and it's nothing more than their intended 'End of the Line'."

As Matt talked to Wendy, she had grabbed his notebook, and had starting reading it from the first to the last page. She read the names of the survivors of every accident, their biography, causes of death, and the clues that could have possibly saved them. The 'Visionaries' section included Sam, Alex and Kimberly's biography, description of premonition, and their deaths.

Matt: "It is all true. These are the clues. You can help us skip this new list of survivors out of order. You are extremely important."

Wendy looked up on him, still crying.

Wendy: "I know you're not lying. All of this is an elaborate work. Did you met any of the people who appear here?"

Matt: "Only Sam, Molly, Alex and Clear. Not even Kimberly and Clear died when she was helping her out."

Wendy: "Listen, I'm very sorry for not believing Kevin-"

Matt: "Then you have to call him and tell him, not me. But please, continue."

Wendy: "And I also believe that Death's after us, now that you made me understand. But, if no one has ever beaten It, how are we supposed to?"

Matt: "A man called William Bludworth is an expert on this. He plays one of the most important roles in 'Death's games', as I call them. He is a mortician, so he cleans up once the game's finished. Throughout this notebook, (searches in notebook) here, are his advices. The first one, "Take somebody's lifespan to claim it as your own" is a failure. That somebody's lifespan ends once you kill him. The second one, "Death's design" is intervention. It only helps to ensure someone out. Once the list restarts by taking or skipping the last survivor in line, all those who were skipped once are still in danger. The third one, "New Life Truly Defeats Death" was explained by him as 'a life that was never meant to exist' intervenes with Its design. Kimberly misunderstood it. She knew there was a survivor that was pregnant, but she didn't knew she was not supposed to die in the first place. After she realized it, she thought that committing suicide and being medically revived counted as New Life. She tried it and survived for 3 years, but it was proven wrong as she died last year with Thomas Burke, hacked to bits by a wood chipper."

Wendy: "And what's wrong with committing suicide? (Matt looks at her surprised, then she explains) Wouldn't Death win by letting the survivors take their own lives?"

Matt: "Well, you're progressing fast. That's another rule of Death. It doesn't let someone commit suicide, even if it's their time to die. It's a mystery to some of us. Personally, I believe It keeps the order. "

At that time, Wendy's table lamp started flickering. Once they noticed it, the PC passed from Jason's photo to Ashley and Ashlyn's one. Matt was in state of alarm.

Matt: "It seems as if they are gonna die incinerated. Look at the photo. They look as if they were burning in Hellfire."

Wendy: "Oh no… I just remembered! They were trying to invite me to go and tan for the graduation. They might be in danger now."

Matt: "I saw they gave you a paper sheet. Does it have any clues?"

Wendy: "Only a cellphone number. I'll try to call them."

As she was dialing Ashley's number, the lamp started flickering again. Matt noticed it and motioned Wendy to be quick. Julie appeared at the room's door.

Julie: "Is the camera loaded now?"

Matt: "Let me check. (Act as if sees the camera's LED) Sorry, it's totally empty. Could you excuse us for a second? This is very important."

Julie went downstairs. Matt was impatient. Then he started to feel over-heated. His right arm was sweating. Finally, Ashley's voice was heard.

Ashley: "Hi…"

Wendy: "Hey Ashley, it's Wendy-"

Ashley: "I'm, like, not available to answer now. Leave me a message."

Then, a long beep. Matt was deep in his thoughts. _'What to do? What could we do?'_

Wendy: "… Sorry I was too late."

Just as she said "late", her lamp exploded. It startled Matt and Wendy, and he knew it was the sign that gave start to a chain reaction.

Matt: "We gotta go and save them, they ARE in danger!"

They both ran downstairs, and said goodbye to a stunned Julie, who asked them what to do in their absence. Matt recommended her not to leave the house. As Matt drove, Wendy guided him to drive to Phoenix Tanning, and she said:

Wendy: "How are we supposed to save them?"

Matt: "In the picture it seems as if they were burning. It has something to do with fire. We need to get them away from anything that could explode and/or incinerate them."

As they got to the tanning salon, a man was behind the stuck entrance glass door, unsuccessfully trying to open it, screaming sounding from everywhere.

Wendy: "Those are Ashley and Ashlyn's voices!"

Man: "…I'll call you later. (Press END button in cellphone) What the hell's going on? I told them to be careful!"

Matt: "Seems you can't leave alone someone for a minute, or they might do something deadly because of a mistake."

The door was closed, locked and had a sign that said 'Back in 30 min." Matt kicked the door, breaking it and entering the place. Another locked door contained the low screams of Ashley and Ashlyn. Matt found an emergency fire extinguisher and an axe by the wall. At the same time he grabbed the axe, he told Wendy to pick up the extinguisher, and prepare for the worst. Matt ripped apart that door with the axe, only to be surprised by the disgusting and _familiar_ smell of freshly-burned flesh. Just then, they stopped screaming, as their corpses were burning inside of those malfunctioning tanning beds. They were prevented from exiting the machines because of a shelf plank in their handgrips. Wendy used the fire extinguisher to put down the flames, as Matt broke the shelf with the axe. When Matt and Wendy opened the beds, the smell grew stronger, and both of them lied down, not moving, not breathing. They had just died.

Matt looked terrified at the bodies. They had just lost the first survivors. Two in a row for Death. Wendy was crying as she hugged Matt tightly, and the man called the police and an ambulance.

Matt Travis' life had been simplified from escaping Death, to battle against It, to avenge his family's not intended death, to look at the past and continue on accepting it. But he couldn't accept it now. He had to defeat It in the game. There was no other choice to redeem the rest of the survivors… and himself.

_**Author's note: Well, 1852 words this time. I think I'll get accustomed to it. Please leave some reviews, subscribe, criticize me for not being original, praise me for a different work, anything you'd like.**_

**_EDIT Jan/07/2013: Cool! After getting my first review, I am truly inspired to continue with my work. Thanks to whoever wrote that. Stay tuned for more..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Dust in the Wind

**Final Destination 3: Chain Reaction**

**A fanfiction by ****The Last Gamer**

**Summary:** It has been 4 years since the events of FD2. Matt Travis moves to McKinley in the hope of finding and saving the unknowingly players of another of Death's games. Always watching from a distant point, but having never taken action before, will he save Wendy Christensen and her friends, or may he lose his head in the process? It doesn't always means decapitation, you know...

_**Disclaimer:**_**Final Destination, Final Destination 2, Final Destination 3, Final Destination 5, **_**the**_** Final Destination **_**series and characters are property of New Line Cinema. This fanfiction and its contents are of my property.**_

Chapter Four: Dust in the Wind

In normal conditions, you'd think it had to be ironical that those girls were so close in life, that they were now forever close to each other in their afterlife, or at least in their graves, only 9 inches away from each other. They had died four days ago, and it was that time lapse that had been a complete change in a group of young people.

Wendy and Matt were next to her boyfriend's grave, watching in silence as Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral was going on, as she holded him by his arm. She knelt down to clean the inscription that read _'Jason Robert Wise. 1988 – 2005. Son, brother, friend.' _She came in formal clothes, light pink and brown. All he had similar to the most appropriate for the occasion was a black synthetic heavy sports jacket, his pockets full of the contents of a first aid kit. But he wasn't the only one wearing black. Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer, somewhere in the lines of those who had come to the girls' funerals, were in all opposite to "formal", as their look was that of normal daily gothical wear. He was pulled out of the funeral, by complaining loudly on the minister's words about being equal on Death's eyes, villains still alive and innocents dead at a young age. Lewis Romero, McKinley High School's most acclaimed sportsman, escorted him out of the funeral, along with Kevin Fischer. After he saw as the two of them got away in a very dirty van, Matt remembered that the afternoon before the girls' death, Kevin had gave him his cellphone number. He dialed his number after Lewis got away from him. Kevin took his cellphone out, and answered the incoming call.

Kevin: "Yeah?"

Matt: "Hey Kevin. We're here, by Jason's side."

As he looked up to guess out where they were, he caught sight of them, and immediately cut the call. As he walked towards them, he noticed they had brought a bunch of roses.

Kevin: "What are you guys doing so far away from the event? I would have got you a place in second line."

Wendy: "I didn't want anybody to get disturbed by our presence. (Matt looks at her)Well, not mine, at least. And I wondered if I could feel here Jason's spirit or presence, or whatever. But now that I'm here, if there's a place that makes you think there's no life after Death, it is a graveyard."

Matt: "Haven't you wondered why in movies or TV programs funerals are always shot in dark, cloudy and rainy days? Because they know life can be merciless. A shiny day like this, with all of the birds chirping and the squirrels between the grass running away from humans, is the truth behind the reality no one wants to look at."

There was a heavy silence after his words. Each one of them knew it was true. All of them had experienced it somehow, one way or another.

Kevin: "Yeah, I haven't felt Carrie's spirit, and I've tried to. Seriously."

Wendy: "I believe he has been with me since… that night. Before getting on the ride, Jason told me, and he did it only so I could get into the ride, 'Your fear is the feeling of having no control' and I've felt that fear ever since he said it. I thought it had somehow provoked the hallucination, but this fear is beyond being scared."

Matt: "It feels like a presence. Something living, breathless, stalking on you, for every single second. It feels cold, it feels overwhelming."

Just as he stopped talking, _the presence_ showed itself, as a big blow, moving the trees around them, taking dead leaves along with it. Matt looked for a newspaper or a shadow, coming along with the wind, but nothing of that came.

Wendy: "Kevin, I'm really sorry I didn't believe you when you told me about Flight 180. Matt explained that to me, and after he had to leave me for his work as investigator on Ashley and Ashlyn's deaths for the police, I reunited some information."

She took a bunch of newspapers and pictures printed over cardboard sheets out of her small bag. A picture of Abraham Lincoln was first.

Wendy: "This is the last picture Lincoln posed to. The plate was broken and it made a line that cannot be erased. Exactly on the same place in the forehead where he was shot."

The next one was the Twin Towers, and the shadow of a plane on the right one, as if it was the same plane that was hijacked and provoked the 9/11.

Wendy: "Look. You see the shadow?"

Kevin didn't understood her point.

Kevin: "What does this has to do with us?"

This time, Matt pulled out his notebook and looked for Route 23's entry.

Matt: "This. You see the sign? (Matt pointed a sign that read 'Construction next 180…') It's the other disaster I mentioned to you, Route 23's pile-up. It happened one year after Flight 180's explosion."

Kevin: "So, it seems as if there's a connection between all what you're showing to us. But, you don't have to look for an explanation-"

Matt: "That's right. I don't need to, 'cause I know what's all this about. I know what the end of it might be, and if we don't act, it'll be too late."

Wendy: "And you remember I took also some pictures when we were at the park? I took these."

And she showed him Jason and Ashley and Ashlyn's photos.

Kevin: "Is this all?"

She got the rest of the photos out and showed them to him.

Kevin: "Oh, no way…"

Wendy dropped some pictures to the ground, and as she tried to catch them back, she also fell to the ground. Matt picked them up quickly, and knelt down to check she was fine.

Kevin & Matt: "You OK?"

Wendy: "I feel a little bit dizzy…"

Kevin: "What was the last time you ate something?"

Matt: "Two days ago. After giving away the reports to the police and getting kicked out of the hotel I was staying in, I came back to her house. Since then she had been in her PC, and she got this evidence while I was presented to her parents as Julie's friend, or something like that."

Kevin: "I'll get something for us to eat. I drive."

Kevin had a pick-up truck. As it only had a couple of front seats, Matt stayed in the back of the truck, as he stated they needed to have somebody watching their backs. He could talk to them through the back glass pane. He took out of his pockets a radio, because, as he told the guys, it'd tell him if Death was near, by triggering a random station with the lyrics of a song, as a possible clue. Matt knew by experience that North Bay Bridge's survivors were haunted by the lyrics of _Dust in the Wind_, by _Kansas_, Flight 180's survivors were also haunted by _Rocky Mountain High_ of John Denver, who had died in a plane crash, and Route 23's survivors were once haunted by _Highway to Hell_, by _AC/DC_.

Kevin: "So, those kids at Flight 180 died in the same order they would have done if they had stayed in the plane, right? If that's the case, behind Ashley and Ashlyn, was… Frankie, I guess."

Wendy: "Matt alerted me about them after he saw the photo. We would have arrived on time, if he hadn't wasted so much time on making me believe. Anyway, here's Frankie's photo."

Kevin tried to look at it, but it was unsuccessful, as he almost ran over the driver of a truck, because he wasn't paying attention to the road, as it started to go down a hill. Matt noticed it on time.

Matt: "Watch out!"

Kevin avoided the man quickly, who called him a crazy bastard. Wendy saw a drive-through, and she promptly said:

Wendy: "Let's eat here. Get through there, I don't want anybody to listen to our conversation."

Matt: "That'll be hard with me here in the back, but it was my idea."

Once they got there Wendy, Kevin and Matt took a look on the photo. He seemed as if he was going to fall from a rope ladder in the 'WACKY LADDER' game of McKinley Park.

Kevin: "This is obvious. He's gonna fall from a ladder."

Wendy: "It's a rope ladder. Maybe he's going to hang himself there. Or maybe it isn't so literal. There might be something in these prizes."

Matt: "I don't think this is the photo that gives the clues leading to his death. Maybe there's another one between all photos. Death is never that simple."

Kevin: "So what? He's going to get crushed by a giant SpongeBob or something? (Shakes head) SpongeBob lives underwater!"

Wendy gave him a cold and ironical look.

Wendy: "It's so sad you know that!"

Matt: "Guys, could we leave the teenager stuff for other time? This is serious."

Wendy: "But he got a trinket from a girl in that game. Isn't he by those great trucks normally?"

Kevin: "Yeah. But I don't see them around here in the photo."

A SUV in their back was horning at them, and it's driver was very impatient. Matt didn't notice the radio in his hand was catching static. Kevin asked Matt.

Kevin: "Hey Matt, you hungry?"

Matt: "No, thanks, man. I'm fine."

Then he moved to ask Wendy.

Kevin: "What would you like?"

Wendy noticed the screen flashing, and the text message that read _'This display helps ensure quality control of your order and prompt service.' _suddenly knocked the word _'control'_ out. A truck with the infamous beer Hice Pale Ale was backing itself towards it. Wendy slapped the back of the truck to let the driver know he was too close. Matt's radio and Kevin's caught static. Then the radios sang:

_'There is someone,  
walking behind you.  
Turn around,  
Look at Me…'_

It prompted Matt to look backwards, and he saw the truck belonging to the man they almost crash behind them was being driven by nobody, and it was gaining a considerable speed as to splatter all their guts out from them if it crashed them. The Hice Pale Ale truck crushed Wendy's door, and prevented her possible escape.

Matt: "Guys, get out of the car!"

Kevin and Wendy: "What?!"

Matt: "Get out! Nobody is driving that truck behind us!"

Both looked through the back of the pick-up, and saw the truck coming fast. They attempted to open the doors, but even Kevin was too close to the wall of the drive-thru. Matt stood up and jumped off from the back of the car, to warn the driver of the SUV.

Matt: "Back off! Nobody is driving that truck!"

When the driver saw Matt's face, he knew he wasn't joking, but still, he checked behind him, and was able to back off enough to save him and his wife, that also was in the car. It was worthless for them to try, because the truck was too fast and had already rolled down the hill. Matt ran towards the Hice Pale Ale truck's trailer to tell the driver to move, but he was terrified to check that nobody had been also driving that truck. He jumped back to the pick-up and told Kevin.

Matt: "Kevin! Kick the front windshield and cover your faces! That'll help you out!"

Kevin didn't need to be told twice because he kicked it two times and it was out. Before they could get out, Matt jumped over them, landed on the front part of the pick-up, and cleaned it from the windshield, unwillingly placing it perfectly between a yellow sports car in front of them and the pick-up. When he grabbed their hands and helped them out, he looked up to see the truck dangerously fast. He literally pulled them out and jumped to his left. They all fell to the ground, Matt in his back between them and Wendy and Kevin facing the ground.

Matt: "TAKE COVER!"

The truck hit the pick-up with so much strength it knocked the engine out, its fan still moving very fast, and it caught the driver of the sports car's head, gruesomely executing the man by cutting him, splattering the blood and pieces of skull over them. Wendy, Kevin and Matt covered themselves with their arms, but Matt didn't have so much time to react, because he saw a glass shard from the pick-up's windshield flying through the wind, targeting Wendy's face. He lifted his left arm to cover her, and he felt again a terrible pain.

Matt: "SHIT!"

When Wendy opened her eyes, she screamed, and she told Matt.

Wendy: "Oh my God, are you OK?"

Matt: "Yeah, wait. (Pulls shard out of his arm) Damn it! (Throws it aside, then take out some stuff from jacket's right pocket.) I thought this could be some help, but I never thought I'd use it on myself. (Disinfects wound, then tapes it) Ah, now that's better."

Kevin: "Guys…"

He lifted up a necklace full of blood, seemingly a trinket from a carnival. They all thought '_Could it be…?'_ but in their hearts they already knew the answer. They stood up, and they saw it was Frankie who was driving the sports car, now dead with a blank expression on his face, and the fan through his head. As they got close enough, suddenly the motor had a last resurrection and its fan severed Frankie's head even worse, splattering his blood over them and freaking them out.

Matt was the first to react after a couple of minutes watching his body. He dialed 911 and told them to bring an ambulance and giving the details on the accident. After they all got a clean-up, the meds tried to take a look at Matt's arm, but he kept saying he would take care of that, because he was trying to hide that he was now OK. Wendy and Kevin didn't interfere, because they saw Matt mouthing to them that the government would be looking for him on his strange regeneration capability. As they all sat down on the back of one of the ambulances that came to the bizarre scene, a policeman told them:

Policeman: "We're almost done here. Shall we take you somewhere?"

Wendy: "Umm… we can walk off to my house, I'll take you to yours later, Kevin."

Kevin: "We will be fine, thanks."

Policeman: "Very well. (Looks at Matt) You, young man, will you give us the details on how did this happen?"

Matt: "Yes sir, as part of the forces, I will be filling protocols and I'm responsible for my friends here. Give me a minute to talk to them, and then I'll be back with you. "

The cop and his partner left them alone. Wendy's look was even more worried now, and a tear ran down her face.

Wendy: "Will we be fine?"

Kevin: "Yeah. We'll be OK."

Wendy: "It's just… the way Frank died. God, it wasn't only horrible. Could you feel (sobs) how cruel it was?"

Kevin: "Easy, easy. Let's just go back a little, yes? He was sitting behind Ashley and Ashlyn, but there was no rope ladder or anything pointing at this. We were wrong about the photos."

Wendy: "I should have gone from the city. It's better not to know."

Matt: "What? Then what was that 'Oh, I believe, Matt' all about? Are you already giving up without even trying to fight back? Do you think it's useless? Fine, 'cause I don't care about living. I could try committing suicide, but guess what? Since my family died in that gas explosion, I'm also on his list. I have a date with It and I always escape from It, but only to know It'll be back for me some time later. A year, a month, a day, an hour or not even a second. I live every single day of my life in their names. Death was targeting me, but I could save myself instead. I saw it coming. I don't want you go through something like that. That you live the rest of your days regretting something you could have done better in a past time, believe me. And do I have to remind you that you're on Its list, as the last one of us? It doesn't matter how much time or where do we go to escape from It, or if you forget about it, It'll come for us at some point. It's the story of my life."

Kevin: "He's right out there Wendy. Willful ignorance is losing control."

Wendy was crying. Matt sensed she was actually regretting to have said it wasn't worth to know it.

Matt: "Look, I'm sorry if I said something that hurts you, but who's ever said that the truth is actually easy to tell? It is like an injection. It's always painful to get it, but sometimes it makes you feel better, and others even worse."

Wendy looked up at them, still crying. Then she threw herself to them, hugging them.

Wendy (whispering): "Thank you, guys. Thank you for not letting me lose it."

Kevin: "Hey, that's why we are your friends. They always get your back when you're down."

Matt: "I know you're strong, Wendy. I don't even need to know you from a lifetime ago to see that. We all gotta be strong these days."

She separated from them, and Matt remembered something.

Matt: "Oh, damn it! I've just remembered I have been kicked out of my hotel room and there's nowhere in this town I can pay a room. Could you guys help me out with moving to any of your houses? Uh, maybe yours, Wendy. Here's the keys of my car, we left it in the parking lot of the graveyard, there's all the stuff I need. In the meantime I'm reporting to the cops so you don't look as suspects, could you help me with that?"

Wendy: "Of course there's some space in my house. We're helping you out with that, right, Kevin?

Kevin: "For sure. You're an important part of this, so we're helping you out."

After saying a quick goodbye and remembering them to be strong, Matt got into the officer's car, and he was off to McKinley's Police HQ, again.

**_Author's note: Hell, I worked on this chapter for at least three days. 3085 words this time, making it the very longest chapter so far in my life. Review, subscribe, and wish me luck, 'cause I'm back to school tomorrow, February 2_****_nd_****_, 2013. 10 grade, here we go…_**


End file.
